nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
Bowser (Koopa King) is the antagonist in most Mario games. He is the most recognizable video game villain ever, having been in the original Super Mario Bros. and in most Mario games ever since. He frequently kidnaps Princess Peach in an attempt to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. He is the leader of the Koopas, and has eight children - Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Larry Koopa, and Bowser Jr. In unusual circumstances, Bowser is known to help Mario if he must. A notable example would be in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars and briefly in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga History Bowser's first game was in Super Mario Bros. for the NES. In this game, Bowser was the final boss, and had many other followers be disguised as him to fool Mario, when you faced the real Bowser, you had to do what you did with the others and just hit the switch at the end to make him drop into a pit of lava. Bowser is the main enemy in this game on the account that he stole the Princess, turned most of the Toads into blocks and mushrooms, and planned to take over the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. His next appearance was in Super Mario Bros. 3, which introduced seven of his children, known as the Koopalings. In this game, he sent out the Koopalings to take over all the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, he also gave each one a special airship. In the final world, Bowser had army tanks, and traps placed all over, and put the castle where he waited for Mario in the middle. Other than planning to take over the Kingdom, he also had the seven kings turned into animals by their own stolen Magic Wands. Soon after his defeat with Mario in the events that took place in Super Mario Bros. 3, he decided to place his next stronghold at Dinosaur Land, which he targetted specifically for its abundant natural resources. He captures all of the peaceful Yoshis, and makes sure that his army is spread throughout the land. While Bowser is causing havoc across the land, Mario, Luigi, and Peach go to Dinosaur Land for a vacation totally unaware of whats happening. Once they get there, Peach is suddenly kidnapped by Bowser, and Mario goes out to save her, where he saves Yoshi and his friends as well.his old name was king koopa in cartoons and also had his own show called king koopas kool kartoons where a guy would dress up in a king koopa suit. Appearances *Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario 64 (N64) *Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *New Super Mario Bros. (DS) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars(SNES) *Paper Mario(N64) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door(GCN) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) Upcoming Appearances *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Strikers Charged (Wii)